Tidak Disini, Jae
by Tinkxx
Summary: [JaeYong] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] "Berhenti menatapku, hyung,"/"Tapi kau tampan sekali hari ini,"—"Tidak disini, Jae.."/Jaehyun berdeham pelan merasakan degup jantungnya, menahan diri agar tidak tiba-tiba menarik kekasihnya ke suatu tempat. OOC/bxb/sho-ai. DLDR. Enjoy. [NCT] [SMROOKIES]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tidak Disini, Jae

(Tinkxx)

– Jaehyun x Taeyong –

an: seperti biasa, judul yang saya bikin nggak nyambung. Saya juga nggak ahli bahasa inggris, maka dari itu saya jarang pakai judul/kata bahasa inggris (saya cuma bisa ngeTL karena saya kerja di salah satu fansub).  
hei, saya terinspirasi sama mereka berdua waktu datang ke acara kemarin itu loh, yang berdua doang. Tapi latarnya beda ya-anggap aja mereka apa gitu, idol boleh, pengusaha boleh.

– **Tidak Disini, Jae –**

–

"Berhenti menatapku, hyung,"

Jaehyun protes karena sedari tadi Taeyong tidak berhenti melihatnya. Taeyong melihatnya dengan tatapan memuja yang mau tidak mau membuatnya salah tingkah. Awalnya ia pikir ada sesuatu pada wajahnya, tapi setelah ia mengaca pada salah satu kaca disana, ia tidak menemukan apapun yang aneh pada wajahnya.

Riuh tamu undangan yang berebutan-entah-apa bahkan tidak dipedulikan Taeyong. Ia masih tersenyum lebar menatap Jaehyun membuat yang ditatap ikut tersenyum salah tingkah. Oh ayolah wajah Jaehyun sangat tampan dan lucu disaat bersamaan, membuatnya selalu gemas melihatnya. Kemudian ia berkata sambil terpekik tertahan, "Tapi kau tampan sekali hari ini,"

Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan kekehannya, sadar diri kalau mereka berdua sedang ada di salah satu acara formal. "Aku tahu, hyung,"

"Aku jadi tidak bisa berhenti memandangmu,"

"Hentikan, hyung. Kau membuatku ingin menciummu,"

"Cium saja kalau bisa." Taeyong berkata sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya nakal. Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya, shock melihat kekasihnya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Sejak kapan dia bisa menggoda?

"Kau menggodaku?"

Taeyong menggeleng pelan sambil sesekali tersenyum pada orang yang menyapa mereka. Berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di acara besar seperti ini.

Jaehyun bergerak gelisah, tangannya menarik jas bagian bawah Taeyong. Ia berbisik pelan selagi tersenyum, "Hyung, kita perlu bicara,"

"Bicaralah,"

"Tidak disini—"

Mereka berdua mundur dari kerumunan—lebih tepatnya Jaehyun yang menarik Taeyong ke belakang. Mudah saja bagi mereka untuk memisahkan diri dari kerumunan, karena memang dari awal mereka tidak terlalu mencolok seperti yang lain.

Tangan Jaehyun bergerak untuk merangkul pinggang Taeyong, mengelusnya pelan ke bagian bawah. Yang dirangkul menahan napasnya. "Tidak disini, Jae—"

Jaehyun tersenyum miring dengan tangan yang semakin bergerak ke bawah. "Siapa suruh menggodaku?"

"Maafkan aku," Taeyong berkata pelan. Rangkulan pada pinggangnya semakin erat membuatnya merona—mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. "Lepaskan, Jae. Kau tidak mau reputasi kita menjadi jelek, kan?"

Yang ditanya menggumam tidak jelas. Taeyong menghela napas. Ia menarik Jaehyun lebih ke belakang membuat Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi keheranan. "Ada apa, hyung?"

Taeyong menoleh pada Jaehyun, menatap tepat pada matanya, sedikit jinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Jaehyun semakin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ramainya acara yang sedang berlangsung seakan tidak mengganggu mereka sama sekali—dan untungnya tidak ada yang sadar jika mereka berdua tidak ada di kerumunan.

Kemudian Taeyong memajukan wajahnya, mencium bibir Jaehyun, melumatnya pelan dan melepasnya begitu saja sebelum Jaehyun sempat membalas. Ia harap-harap cemas jika saja ada orang yang melihat mereka. Tapi setelah mengedarkan pandangan, ia bersyukur karena tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya, memekik kaget. Tangannya yang ada di pinggang Taeyong otomatis terlepas.

"Aku akan _memperlakukanmu_ dengan baik nanti—di hotel, tidak sekarang,"

Kemudian Taeyong berlari kembali ke acara, meninggalkannya yang masih menganga. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya menjadi kering. Hanya dengan melihat bagian belakang tubuh Taeyong—punggung maksudnya, atau yang lain?—mampu membuat Jaehyun menggeram rendah, menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia menarik napas dalam menetralkan perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia menyeringai senang, mengikuti Taeyong dari belakang dan berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Kalau aku tidak merasa _diperlakukan_ dengan baik?"

Taeyong terusik merasakan hembusan napas Jaehyun di telinganya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Jaehyun yang sudah ada disampingnya. Ia menatap Jaehyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan Jaehyun tahu arti tatapan tersebut. Tatapan sayu sekaligus memohon yang akan ia lihat sebentar lagi ketika ia memasukkan—

 _Hentikan pikiran kotormu, Jaehyun_ , ia memberitahu dirinya sendiri, berdeham pelan untuk meredakan degup jantungnya.

Maka dari itu, selama acara berlangsung ia menahan diri untuk tidak tiba-tiba menarik Taeyong ke suatu tempat.

Setidaknya tidak disini.

END

Saya teriak waktu lihat mereka selfie bareng. Pikiran liar saya kemana-mana tiap kali lihat mereka bareng—entah kenapa. Tatapan mata mereka ke satu sama lain membuat saya berdelusi semakin jauh. Saya cinta Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

Oh! Maaf!

Saya akan tetap bertahan berada di garis antara T dan M!

Love,

Tinkxx


	2. Sequel

Title: Tidak Disini, Jae [Sequel]

(Tinkxx)

– Jaehyun x Taeyong –

an: maaf mengecewakan. isinya anu-anu doang, gak penting HAHA. baca aja kalau mau. jangan dipaksa kalau udah geli duluan, saya gak maksa kok:3

* * *

 _Special Thanks to Shafa and Eki!  
Makasih udah mau baca dulu dan bantu selesaiin ini, love you *luvluv:3_

* * *

"Hyung?" panggil Jaehyun bingung melihat Taeyong yang mukanya tiba-tiba memerah sejak tadi masuk ke kamar hotel mereka. "Kenapa?"

Taeyong diam saja. Ia malah mendekati Jaehyun, membuka mulutnya dengan tergagap namun tidak keluar sepatah kata pun. "Itu, Jaehyun, yang tadi, anu.. maksudku.."

Jaehyun melepas jasnya, menyampirkannya ke kursi. Matanya masih menatap Taeyong yang terlihat kebingungan. Ia sendiri pun bingung apa yang terjadi pada kekasih yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya ini. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinganya, tangannya tidak bisa berhenti ia gerakkan dan tatapan gelisahnya jelas sekali disana. Apa yang terjadi? Apa tadi ada yang mengancam Taeyong selama acara? Sepertinya tidak, karena sampai acara selesai mereka selalu bersama dan tidak ada orang mencurigakan yang mendatangi mereka. Jadi, kenapa?

Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi Taeyong, mengusapnya dengan ibu jari dan Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Taeyong mendongak menatapnya, tidak berbicara apapun yang membuatnya harus mencari tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya.

 _"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik nanti—di hotel, tidak sekarang,"_

Oh, itu?

Samar-samar Jaehyun teringat. Ia terkekeh pelan. Wajahnya maju untuk mencium bibir Taeyong, melumatnya sebentar dan melepaskannya ketika Taeyong sudah mulai membalas ciumannya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, hyung. Kalau hyung cape atau tidak mood juga tidak masalah."

Taeyong merengut. Ia menarik kerah Jaehyun dengan kuat, menarik berat tubuhnya mendekati Jaehyun-mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melumat bibir pemuda yang sudah bersamanya hampir satu tahun ini.

Ciuman tiba-tiba itu membuat Jaehyun tersenyum, menahan tawanya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menarik tubuh Taeyong agar lebih mendekat. Kedua tangannya mengangkat pantat-menggendong Taeyong dan melingkarkan kaki Taeyong di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Jae uh-apa yang kau lakukanhh.." lenguh Taeyong ketika tangan Jaehyun meremas pantatnya berulang kali.

Tiba-tiba saja bibir Jaehyun berhenti bergerak dan Taeyong menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia berdecak kesal karena kegiatannya terhenti. "Kenapa?" tanyanya serak.

Dengan posisinya yang seperti ini saja ia bisa merasakan bagian bawah miliknya bersentuhan dengan abs Jaehyun yang masih terlapisi kemeja-membuatnya tergelitik dan menahan erangan yang keluar.

Ia menunduk ketika Jaehyun membawanya ke sofa yang ada disana.

 _Bukan kasur, tapi sofa. Memudahkanku, eh?_

Taeyong tersenyum. Saat ini ia duduk di pangkuan Jaehyun dan dengan sangat sengaja memajukan tubuhnya sampai bagian bawah mereka saling bersentuhan. Jaehyun memejamkan matanya sambil mendesis, sedangkan Taeyong dengan sengaja mengeluarkan desahannya di samping telinga Jaehyun. "Aaah Jaehyunhh.."

Jaehyun diam saja. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Menunggu Taeyong melakukan sesuatu yang sudah ia janjikan.

Taeyong mulai mencium bibir Jaehyun lagi. Melumat dan menggigit. Jaehyun tidak mengikuti temponya, ia membiarkan Taeyong mendominasinya malam ini. Kemudian ciuman itu turun ke dagu Jaehyun. Taeyong menggigitnya pelan dan menjilatnya.

Tangannya membuka dasi dan kemeja Jaehyun dengan cepat. Menyibakkannya sampai terlihat dengan jelas dada bidang Jaehyun dan abs yang selama ini ia banggakan.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama ia kembali mencium leher Jaehyun, mengecupnya sebentar. Beralih ke bagian yang lebih bawah karena dirinya tahu kalau ia menggigit leher atas Jaehyun, Jaehyun tidak akan bisa bekerja keesokan harinya karena bingung memyembunyikan bekas gigitannya.

Ia mendengar Jaehyun yang mendesis di telinganya, menggigit cuping telinganya sedangkan dirinya sendiri menggigit dan menyesap leher Jaehyun. Seperti di film vampir yang sering ia tonton bersama.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Kau terlalu bertele-tele, kalau kau mau tahu."

Taeyong tertohok. Ia merengut dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jaehyun. "Ini kali pertama aku melakukannya,"

Jaehyun tersenyum miring. Tangannya meremas milik Taeyong yang sudah keras yang masih tertutup celana. "Tapi aku tidak sabar,"

Taeyong memejamkan matanya merasakan gerakan tangan Jaehyun pada miliknya. "Jaeh.. hentikan.." Taeyong tahu ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun setelah ini. Walaupun ia benar-benar mau mencoba _uke-on-top_ , tapi sepertinya Jaehyun tidak akan mau menunggunya yang berlama-lama bermain di tubuh besarnya.

Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah bunyi resleting terbuka. Tentu saja Jaehyun melepas celana kain dan celana dalam Taeyong, meletakkannya di lantai. Terpampang dengan jelas didepannya, milik Taeyong yang berdiri tegak meminta untuk dipuaskan.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya malu walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya tapi tetap saja ia malu ditelanjangi bagian bawahnya seperti ini. Ngomong-ngomong, ia masih memakai setelan jas dan kemeja.

"Lakukan saja, Jaehyun.." lirihnya sambil meremas kemeja Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menyeringai dan tersenyum manis yang kemudian mencium lembut bibir Taeyong. Tangannya bergerak lagi untuk memuaskan milik Taeyong dibawah sana. Meremas dan mengocoknya dengan tempo sedang.

"Hnngg Jaehyunhh.." desahnya di sela-sela ciumannya merasakan sentakan sesuatu di dalam perutnya ketika Jaehyun menyentuh miliknya.

Jaehyun menurunkan ciumannya pada leher, menghisapnya pelan membuat Taeyong mendesah. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang kentara sekali disana. Ia memutuskan hanya memberinya satu tanda agar pagi ini tidak ada yang curiga melihat Taeyong.

Tangan lainnya yang bebas dengan sigap langsung melepas kancing kemeja Taeyong. Mengelus dadanya perlahan dan mengusap nipple sebelah kiri Taeyong lembut. Ia kembali mencium bibir Taeyong, lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya dan tangan Taeyong terkalung di lehernya, melenguh diantara ciumannya.

Taeyong melepasnya, wajahnya memerah. Ia berbisik pelan di antara wajah Jaehyun. "A-aku mau keluar.."

"Keluarkan di tanganku, hyung." ucap Jaehyun sembari mengocok milik Taeyong lebih cepat. Taeyong menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas merasakan sensasi geli kuku Jaehyun yang ada di lubang miliknya.

"Jaehyunnnhh aaahhh..." Taeyong terengah, napasnya memburu merasakan cairan yang keluar dari miliknya.

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Banyak sekali, hyung. Lama tidak bermain?"

"Diam, Jaehyun!"

Kemudian ia merasakan tangan Jaehyun yang berlumur cairannya di belahan pantatnya. Mengelusnya sebentar sebelum mengoles bagian dalamnya dengan cairan Taeyong.

Ia menggerutu sambil menggeliat pelan merasakan ngilu di bagian pantatnya. "Jaehyun pelan-pelan, sakit!"

"Sabar sedikit, hyung,"

Dan Jaehyun menemukannya. Ia menyentuh titik itu berulang kali dengan tangannya membuat Taeyong menggelinjang keenakan.

"Masukkan milikmu, Jaehyun."

"Milikku? Apa?"

Taeyong menggeram rendah. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dan Jaehyun masih saja menggodanya. Sialan!

"Penismu, bodoh!" geram Taeyong sambil menekan milik Jaehyun dengan tangannya. Jaehyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tapi nanti hyung kesakitan. Aku kan tidak tega melihat hyung menangis,"

 _Pukul dia sekarang!_

Suara hati Taeyong memprovokasi dirinya sendiri untuk memukul pemuda bongsor di depannya, tapi tentu saja ia tidak melakukannya. Ia malah menatap sendu Jaehyun dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual. "Apa aku harus menari _striptease_ terlebih dulu di depanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda dibuat-buat.

Jaehyun terdiam. Napasnya memburu melihat Taeyong yang sudah menyentuh nipplenya sendiri, tangan satunya masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengemutnya. Kemudian tangannya masuk ke dalam celana Jaehyun, meremas sesuatu dibaliknya. Denan wajah menunduk malu dan pipi merona ia melepas resleting celana Jaehyun, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah menegang di dalam sana.

Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Kalau sudah begini ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia memajukan tubuh Taeyong agar menempel dengan tubuhnya. Tentu saja ia tidak bodoh dengan menyuruh Taeyong benar-benar menari striptease di depannya. Besok mereka berdua masih ada jadwal dan kalau Taeyong menari di depannya, begini sampai pagi pun dirinya sanggup.

Ia melepaskan tangan Taeyong dari miliknya membuat Taeyong merengut kesal. Ia menatap Jaehyun tidak terima tapi Jaehyun mengabaikannya. Ia menggeser celananya agar lebih leluasa.

Taeyong mendesah, tangannya mencengkeram bahu Jaehyun ketika milik Jaehyun mulai menembus lubang pantatnya. Cairannya hampir kering dan ia tidak peduli betapa sakitnya saat milik Jaehyun yang besar menembus lubangnya. Diam-diam mengutuk Jaehyun yang tidak membawa pelumas.

Ia merintih, matanya memejam erat saat dirasanya milik Jaehyun mulai memenuhinya. Ia menyambar bibir Jaehyun, memciumnya untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai milik Jaehyun memenuhi lubangnya dan langsung menyentuh titik nikmatnya. "Hmm.. Jaehyun.. sshh.. gerakkan.. hngg.."

Jaehyun menggeram rendah. Ia menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk dan berulang kali menyentuh titik nikmat milik Taeyong.

Bibir Taeyong tidak bisa diam. Ia mendesahkan apapun yang ia ingat, berbicara kotor selagi Jaehyun fokus menikmati miliknya yang terasa diremas oleh lubang Taeyong.  
"Kurasa aku akan keluar uh sebentar lagi.." bisik Jaehyun rendah dengan pinggulnya yang masih bergerak keluar masuk.

"Aku juga aahhh.." lirih Taeyong.

"Bersama, hyung.."

Taeyong terkikik dengam mata terpejam. Ia menghitung, "Satu.. dua.. tiga.. Aaahhh Jaehyunhhh..."

"Aaahh hyung..."

Jaehyun terkekeh mengingat Taeyong yang tadi berhitung. Tangannya menepuk kepala Taeyong lembut, menyingkap poni yang menutupi dahi Taeyong. Mengusap peluh yang ada disana. Ia melepas miliknya dengan segera, tidak mau menerima resiko ketika Taeyong tiba-tiba dengan refleks meremas miliknya.

Kemudian ia mengambil handuk di meja yang ada di sampingnya. Membersihkan cairan milik Taeyong yang keluar mengotori perutnya. Dan juga membersihkan miliknya agar tidak lengket waktu tidur nanti. Dirinya terlalu lelah untuk sekadar beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia yakin Taeyong juga sama sepertinya.

Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya membelai wajah menawan Jaehyun. "Harusnya kan _uke-on-top_ ," keluhnya dan Jaehyun meniup telinganya membuat Taeyong tertawa geli.

"Ayo tidur, hyung. Pesawat kita pagi, aku tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat,"

Taeyong mengangguk. Ia berjengit kaget ketika Jaehyun kembali menggendongnya, menidurkannya di kasur. Sebelum itu Jaehyun melepas jas Taeyong dan membiarkannya tidur dengan kemeja yang setengah terbuka.

Ia menidurkan dirinya sendiri di samping Taeyong. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Taeyong, mendekatkan wajah Taeyong pada dadanya. Namun, Taeyong malah bergerak gelisah. Ia mendongak menatap Jaehyun. "Aku sudah berjanji tapi aku tidak menepatinya, bagaimana?"

Jaehyun terbengong. Ia tertawa setelahnya. Tangannya mengusap pipi Taeyong pelan. "Lupakan, hyung. Kau mau melakukannya denganku saja aku sudah senang. Jangan memaksakan dirimu begitu. Aku lebih suka melihatmu marah-marah atau malu-malu karena aku menggodamu,"

Taeyong memutar matanya malas. Jaehyun melanjutkan, "Yahh, walaupun melihat kau yang menggoda lebih dulu masih tergolong hal baru untukku, tapi aku suka kok."

Taeyong diam dan menepuk dada Jaehyun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada telanjang Jaehyun. "Sudah sana tidur,"

"Iya, hyung. Aku akan tidur kalau kau tidur."

Taeyong tersneyum dalam diam. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Jaehyun mengecup dahi Taeyong pelan dan membuat Taeyong terpejam. "Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung."

 **END**

Tulisan NC pertama saya yang dipublish. Saya mematahkan garis yang saya buat sendiri HAHAHA.

Maaf ya kalau aneh atau gimana, saya mau pakai bahasa yang frontal tapi kok aneh gitu saya agak risih, jadi saya pakai yang kayak gini aja. Saya aja gak puas sama tulisan saya sendiri, apalagi yang baca:(

Gak jelas banget saya bikin ginian, cepet pula tiba-tiba langsung udahan, baca ulang malah bikin panas dingin lol

–jangan minta NC lagi ya

–saya bikinya sambil gelindingan bingung sendiri

–bikin pusing HAHA, TL-an saya sampe gak selesai-selesai

–btw anak-anak lucu banget di teasernya nct dream

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
